1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a platform assembly for being attached to a pontoon boat for providing a platform adjacent the surface of the water.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Pontoon boats typically include a substantially flat deck, pontoons attached to and depending from the opposite sides of the deck to cause the deck to float a distance above the surface of a body of water. The distance the top of the deck is held above the surface of the body of water depends on the overall design of the pontoon boat, etc. However, the top of the deck of most pontoon boats is normally held a distance above the surface of the body of water that is too great for easy ingress and egress between the pontoon boat and the body of water. Thus, if ingress and egress between the pontoon boat and the body of water is desired, the prior art teaches attaching a ladder to the deck of the pontoon boat to allow users to climb between the deck of the pontoon boat and the body of water.
Nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests a platform assembly including a platform member, and track means for mounting the platform member to a boat and for allowing the platform member to move between a first position above a body of water and a second position adjacent the body of water.